smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jokey and Echo Chronicles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
Later that day, Jokey sat on his front stoop and rocked back and forth, trying to figure out how his pranks can become beneficial. He stood up and paced back and forth, gnawing at his knuckle, just as Echo came over. "Hi, Jokey!" Echo waved, "Have you figured out a solution, yet?" "No, not yet, Echo," Jokey shook his head, "Pranks are supposed to be for fun purposes. But, instead, I have to figure out how to make them 'beneficial' and 'Smurf-worthy'" "That's no fun," Echo stood beside him. "I agree with you, kid," Jokey ruffled his head, "But, I can think of a single thing I could use my pies or presents for!" Echo slumped. He wanted to help his best friend, but he hadn't the slightest idea how. Suddenly, one popped into his head, "I know! I know!" "What?" Jokey turned his head towards him. "What if you use your pranks as art?" Echo suggested, "It's funny, and it looks decorative!" "Hmm," Jokey thought, "That would be a good idea. But, how would we do it?" "Well, abstract art is just globs of paint into a pattern," Echo replied, "So what if we got colored pies and glitter and splatted it onto a canvas?" "Brilliant!" Jokey exclaimed, "Echo, you sure are clever!" "Thanks!" Echo beamed. "Now, let's gather some pies!" Jokey commanded as they marched to Jokey's house to get some pies. After entering inside, they mixed up a bunch of recipes of different colored pies. Red, blue, green, or yellow, they had every colored pie in their hands. Then, Jokey put different colored glitter in each present for sparkly effect. Once they were done, they looked for a canvas to express their artwork. "Now," Jokey scanned the village, "Where would be a good place to show our art?" "Oh! I know!" Echo raised his hand, "We should paint one of the houses to make it look spectacular!" "Well done, young patreon," Jokey patted his head, "Let's do Painter. He likes art, and we would probably LOVE a redo of his house! Let's go!" Echo followed Jokey to Painter's house and scanned the outside of it. Jokey measured it with his thumb and handed Echo a pie. "You take the complimentary colors, I'll take the primary," Jokey suggested, "And we'll make this house beautiful!" Once the pies were handed out, Echo and Jokey started splatting the house with pies of every color. Then, Jokey opened the presents, spilling glitter everywhere, while Echo rubbed his hands over the paint and mixed it in to make to look swirlish and colorful. When Painter got home, he was shocked. "Surprise!" Echo and Jokey showed him the house. Painter's eye ticked many miles a minute as he looked at his rainbow house with glitter, "What...did you do...to my house?!" "We decorated it!" Echo showed him, "Isn't it so cool?" "Non!" Painter stomped his foot, "If this is some sort of prank, it was NOT funny! Now, clean up this mess! You made it, you clean it!" Later on, Jokey and Echo grabbed some buckets and sponges and scrubbed Painter's house clean. Echo huffed, "Everyone's a critic." "That did not go as well as I hoped," Jokey rubbed some red off the house. "What should we do, Jokey?" Echo asked him. "Figure out another scheme-I mean, plan," Jokey answered, "Surely, one of them will solve our dilemma. I'm sure of it." Previous Next Category:Jokey and Echo Chronicles chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story